Who was the Warrior King?
by Peter Syntie
Summary: Another truth sees the light of day before the team heads to Atlas


**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the world of "RWBY", which is owned by Rooster Teeth. All the characters in this story are created and owned by Rooster Teeth and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Remnant. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Once Ozpin in Oscar's body recovered from his exhaustion he headed to Leo's office. He searched the late headmaster's files for anything Salem related but had little to show for his efforts. They were heading to Atlas tomorrow so he decided to instead enjoy Mystral's warm climate while he could.

His tea time was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," said the young boy with Ozpin in control.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

The boy looked up from his desk and saw the blonde knight, "Ah, yes, Mr. Arc, please have a seat."

He took the professor's offer and sat down across from him.

"What's this about?"

"Nothing much," he replied pouring the young knight a cup of tea, "I wanted to congratulate you on finally discovering your semblance."

"Thanks," said the knight taking his cup, "it really got us out of a pinch."

"I'll say, Ms. Schnee recovered quite nicely from her injury."

"Yeah," he took a slow sip from the cup.

"You've come a long way from Beacon," observed the Professor.

The knight shrugged, "Well, yeah, I mean we've been on the road for almost… wow, almost a year," he realised. They had ventured out in the beginning of winter and the fall semester was just around the corner.

"Traversing a continent is no small feat, you could've just as easily taken the train."

He chuckled, "Ruby insisted, she said her uncle told her there's no better teacher than the real world. I think she was right."

"I can't imagine the hardships you must've faced on your journey but as I can see they were no match for my students."

The knight's smile dropped into a frown.

"Sir, I… there's something I have to tell you."

Oscar leaned on his desk.

"I lied, I never got into Beacon, I got my hands on some forged transcripts and I-"

He spotted Oscar's knowing grin.

"Y-you knew?"

"It was quite obvious. Your demeanor spoke for itself."

The knight's head dropped in shame, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, the entrance exams haven't changed in decades. They assess all the wrong qualities. What good do you think Ms. Schnee's perfect footwork would do her on uneven terrain or Mr. Winchester's strength against an opponent he couldn't reach. The makings of a true huntsmen aren't something that can be put into numbers."

"But I was holding back my team I-"

"Tell me Mr. Arc... what's your favourite fairytale?"

"Umm-"

"Please allow me to tell you one of mine."

The professor set down his cup and got comfortable before beginning the tale while Jaune leaned in closer.

"A hundred years ago, a bearded old man found a small boy with a good heart and a strong spirit. He took him under his wing and with wisdom and magic turned him into the greatest king Vale had ever seen. He ruled with compassion and justice and brought about an era of prosperity Remnant was not used to.

But there were those who saw his kindness as weakness and sought to exploit it. The king was so keen on maintaining peace he ignored the pleas of his people and because of that the world plunged into war. In the final battle, tired of the bloodshed of his people, he took up arms himself and with the wizard's help he ended the war.

Afterwards, the king picked up the remnants of the broken world and forged a civilisation that has enjoyed 80 years of peace. When he was finished he noticed there was no place left in the world for a warrior king so he put down the crown to start a family of his own."

The knight smiled, "Everybody knows the story of the warrior king of Vale… one of your incarnations?"

The professor chuckled, "You catch on quickly but sadly no," he picked up his cup once more and took a long sip, "I played a different part in that tale."

"...The bearded old man… a-a wizard?"

"They called me Merlin," replied the professor with a soft smile.

"But… what does that have to do with… no."

"The world will need someone to pick up the pieces once this is over and I for one see no better candidate than the direct descendant of Vale's royal family."

"But that's impossible, I'm no king, I'm an Arc."

"A family that came into being right after the great war," his gaze shifted to Crocea Mors, "With a sword as its heirloom and unfathomable aura reserves… your great-great-grandfather's greatest legacy."

Jaune's breathing started picking up.

"Royal blood runs through your veins, mr. Arc. It is time you step up to the plate and embrace your heritage."

The boy was visibly shaken by the news. He silently stood up and headed for the exit. He thanked the Professor for the tea before the door closed.

"I know you're there, Qrow. Why don't you join me for a cup of tea."

A thump sounded through the headmaster's office and a set of footsteps made its way from the windowsill to the desk.

"You shouldn't have told him," he commented and took a swig from his flask, "It's gonna go straight to his head."

"I disagree, I think the confidence boost will do him good. After all, it's the humble pawn that becomes the most dangerous piece once it reaches the other side of the chessboard."


End file.
